


The Perfect Pair

by JangoHarrison



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, M/M, Steven and the Stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangoHarrison/pseuds/JangoHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request story that I decided to post here.  It is based on the episode Steven and the Stevens and uses the Steven and the Stevens AU.  This story does involve sexual themes, however, there is no actual sex involved.  Please read only if your are alright with this theme and bdsm material.  This is a highly specific story that was written as a request, so do not expect content like this from me unless it is specifically requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This content is not normal for what I write, so please do not complain or expect more like this. If anyone has a request, I would be happy to oblige. That is exactly what this story is: a request.

One was laying on his bed playing video games when Four walked upstairs. Thinking nothing of it, One continued to play his game. Four walked over to the bed and lied down beside him. The two lied together in silence, save for the game’s sound effects, for a few minutes. After a bit, One began to grow uncomfortable with the silence that had settled upon the two, so he decided to end it.

“Uh, hey Four. What’re you doin up here?” One didn’t even look away from the screen when he asked this, not wanting to risk losing the game. Four didn’t like this very much. With a pout, he grabbed One’s face and made him look him in the eyes. 

“Ah! What are you doing?! I was about to get a new high score!” One said, dropping his controller on the ground, becoming very irritated at hearing the game’s all-too-familiar  
“Game Over” sound.

Four didn’t say anything. Instead, he just stared into One’s eyes, beginning to blush. One had also begun to blush slightly, no knowing what was going on. He knew Four liked him, but he didn’t feel the same way. One had told him that many times, but he continued to try and get him to fall for him. Just as One was about to speak up again, Four seemed to have made up his mind on what he was going to do. The reason why he had begun to blush quickly became apparent to One, seeing as how Four began to move in for a kiss.

“F-Four, stop. You k-know how I feel about you. We’re just friends, a-and I think that-“ One was cut off as Four quickly planted his lips on One’s. One’s entire face turned a bright shade of crimson as Four’s tongue worked its way into his mouth, dancing with his. He wanted it to end, but he was too flustered to move. Truth be told, he almost wanted to return the embrace, but he couldn’t let a spur of the moment thing change how he felt. After nearly a minute, Four pulled away, blushing just as much as One was. 

“S-So, do you love me now?” Four timidly asked, smiling widely with stars in his eyes.

One was still as red as a tomato, having no idea what just happened or what to do about it now. This wasn’t the first time Four had kissed him, he did it quite often whenever he found an opportunity to sneak one in. This one, however, was by far the most passionate. One really felt a connection with him that time, but he knew that he could never truly love him. Even though they couldn’t be together for what happened in the past, he still wanted them to be friends. 

After talking a couple moments to recover from such a surprise attack, One began to think of how to respond to Four’s question. He didn’t want to upset him and ruin what friendship they had, yet he couldn’t possible say that he did love him. 

“Four, you’ve kissed me a lot, but I’ve never said that I loved you. You know why we’re only friends and nothing you do is going to change that. I’m sorry, but we just can’t be in a relationship. I love being your friend, just like I am with the other Ones, and I would really like it to stay that way. Please don’t be mad at me.” 

Instead of getting mad and storming off, Four smiled and gave a simple reply.

“Of course I’m not mad at you. I didn’t expect you to say yes, but I wanted to try again anyway. Cya.” At that, he walked downstairs with a sly grin on his face. An idea had taken hold in his mind, an idea to get One to finally fall for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after that extremely confusing experience, One decided that it was time to go to bed. He had been playing his game well into the night, having lost track of time. It’s a good thing the gems were out on an extended mission, otherwise he would have gotten scolded for staying up far past his bedtime. After brushing his teeth and getting into his pajamas, One climbed into his soft bed.

Several hours passed; how many exactly, One didn’t know. That didn’t matter at the moment because he was no longer asleep. He wasn’t in his bed anymore either. Instead, he was chained to the wall of a small, grey room made of steel. The chains were tight on his wrists, and having been asleep, his entire weight had been on them for who knows how long. They had begun to bleed due to the metal cuffs cutting into his delicate skin. He began to panic, not knowing where he was or how he got there. 

“Help! Is anyone there?! Hello?! Where am I?!” One began to cry. He was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. He didn’t know why he was in a small cell or who had taken him there. For all he knew, it could’ve been Homeworld that kidnapped him.

“Please, someone help me! I’m tra-“ One cut himself off when he noticed that there was an area for a window in the cell that was a set of bars instead of glass. Instead of seeing sky on the outside, he saw pink, puffy clouds. 

“Wait, am I in my mom’s room?” One spoke aloud. Just then, the heavy cell door swung open. After letting out a startled scream, One sighed.

“Oh, it’s just you. Can you tell me why I’m chained up in a cell in my mom’s room?” Four had walked into the cell. However, instead of verbally responding to One’s questions, he shut the door behind himself. One began to sweat as he started to get worried again. Just as he was about to ask another question, a gag appeared in his mouth.

One tried to question what was happening, but the gag didn’t allow any coherent words to escape his mouth. Four simply laughed at his futile attempts to speak. He approached One, an evil grin on his face. Four was the first to speak. 

“Hey One, I hope we didn’t scare you too bad. You know, with the whole chaining you up thing.” Four said, walking right in front of One. He tried to say something in return, but the gag wouldn’t let him. He just made muffled shouts while pulling at his chains.

“Hahaha, calm down One. Don’t get all mad at me. I just wanted to have some….fun….with you.” Four said, a smug grin on his face. At that, Four snapped his fingers. One was unsure as to why Four did that, until he looked down. All of his clothes, except for his underwear had disappeared. One blushed furiously and tried to cover himself, although the chains just wouldn’t allow him. 

Four laughed at how embarrassed One was. He was blushing like crazy and struggling to cover up his exposed form. After watching him struggle for a minute or two, Four spoke up once again.

“One, it’s okay. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Here, does this make you feel any better?” Four said with a sly smile as all of his clothes, except his underwear, vanished as well. He knew that this would only make One more embarrassed instead of more at ease, but that’s exactly what he wanted. 

One blushed even more, even though he was already completely red in the first place. He was so flustered that he couldn’t focus enough to make the gag and chains disappear himself. Four began to move closer, his body now pressed against One’s. 

Four began to blush slightly, having never done anything like this before. Despite a twinge of fear lurking inside of him, Four decided to continue with his plan. He let his left hand move to One’s face, cupping his cheek, while his right hand fell to his crotch, gently squeezing his bulge. This elicited a squeak from One, causing Four to grin evilly. With  
One completely restrained, Four had total control over him. He felt…powerful.

One had no idea what was going on or what to do. Four had kissed him before, amongst other things, but he had never gone as far as something like this. He desperately tried to speak, but the gag was still firmly in place. Just as he was about to make another muffled plea for Four to stop, he felt the pressure on his balls increase, forcing out a higher-pitched squeak.

Four began to grow more confident, manipulating One’s genitals with less hesitation. Although One was highly resistant at first, he slowly began to replace his muffled pleas with moans of satisfaction. After several minutes of “warming One up”, Four made the gag disperse. Before One could make a sound, Four moved in for a passionate kiss.  
One warmly returned the kiss, moaning loudly as Four gripped his package tightly. He went from desperately wanting to escape Four, to wanting nothing more than for him to continue his work. Pulling away just long enough for a breath, Four spoke.

“So, do you love me now?” He said, a sly grin plastered on his face. 

“Do I love you? I don’t know, you tell me.” One said. Four was confused by this at first, but was shocked when One made his chains disappear. His underwear as well. One quickly tackled Four to the ground, planting kisses on his lips which caused Four to giggle. 

“I’m glad you finally came around. It was so lonely loving you, knowing you didn’t love me back.” Four said, smiling sweetly while cupping One’s face in his hand.

“You don’t have to feel lonely anymore, Four. I’m here for you now. I love you.” One said honestly, softly kissing Four on the lips.

“I love you too.” He responded, returning the kiss.


End file.
